Baśń o wilku i Czerwonym Kapturku
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Bajka o poszukiwaniu miłości, akceptacji odmienności i czerwonej pelerynie. Kuro-wanko x Fay.


Oto historia, która z Czerwonym Kapturkiem ma bardzo luźny związek. Mamy czerwoną pelerynkę i wilcze elementy, a reszta to klasyczne, elfio-ludzkie fantasy, czyli moje ulubione klimaty. KuroFay, a jakże.

* * *

Etyo. Miasto na równinie Saenna, tuż przy skraju puszczy Tirrae. Przez wielu kojarzone ze znanymi elfami tkaninami, które rozprowadza się na cały kraj. Mi kojarzy się tylko i wyłącznie z brakiem tolerancji.

Etyo ma specyficzną architekturę. Na ludzką modę otoczone jest murami, budynki są niskie, najwyżej piętrowe, budowane wedle jednego wzorca, z szarej, brudnej cegły. Zamieszkują je ludzie, pewnie czujący się tylko na ziemi. Nad nimi górują kolorowe mieszkania elfów. Elfy przed wiekami wyszły z lasów, opuszczając swoje nadziemne domostwa, ale nadal preferują życie na wysokościach. Wśród ludzkich domów wyrastają więc smukłe kolumny i wieżyczki, rusztowania i podesty, na których szpiczastousze elfy budują swoje siedziby. Pomiędzy nimi ciągną się wąskie drewniane kładki, będące dla starszej rasy czymś w rodzaju ulic i chodników.

Widzę przed sobą drżący cień. Spoglądam w górę, by ujrzeć jak wspomnianą kładką przemierza w pełnym biegu smukły elf, nie bojąc się o to, że skręci sobie kark, upadając na ziemię, jeśli mała elfia stopa ześlizgnie się z kładki.

Spuszczam wzrok. Patrzę na ludzi, którzy prawie nigdy nie zwracają oczu ku elfim sadybom. Ktoś, kto nigdy nie był w Etyo, może powiedzieć, że elfy i ludzie żyją tutaj w przyjaźni. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nie można powiedzieć, że dwie te rasy się nienawidzą, nie. Pogardzają sobą wzajemnie, każda z ras uważa się za lepszą. Żyją nie wspólne, ale obok siebie, jedynie się tolerują. Elfy, doskonali myśliwi, zaopatrują miasto w mięso. Ludzie, znający się na uprawi roli, w zboża i jarzyny. Każdy lubi mieć urozmaicony jadłospis, więc na ogół nie zdarzają się jakieś konflikty na tle rasowym. Właściwie to taka zimna wojna, polegająca na rywalizacji i ciągłej próbie udowodnienia, która z ras jest lepsza.

Elfów i ludzi jednoczą tylko dwie rzeczy. Strach przed Tirrae i nienawiść do półelfów.

Takim półelfem jestem ja. Półelf, mieszaniec, kundel. Plama na honorze obu ras. Urodziłem się wskutek gwałtu na elfce, moim ojcem był jakiś spragniony chędożenia człowiek, który pewnie już dawno sczezł w lochach. Gdyby moja matka była człowiekiem, nie przyszedłbym na świat. W Etyo jest wielu zielarzy, oferujących swoje usługi w kwestii pozbywania się niechcianych ciąż. Przeżyłem, by była ze starszej rasy, która życie uważa za świętość. Po prawdzie, nie przeszkodziło jej to w porzuceniu nas, mnie i mojego brata, w rynsztoku zaraz po urodzeniu. Potem przez sześć lat były domy zastępcze, sierocińce i ulica, bo nikt nie chciał na długo zająć się dwojgiem brudnych mieszańców. Pewnie skończylibyśmy tak, jak inni nam podobni, gdyby nie Ashura.

Gdy miałem sześć lat, przeszedłem obowiązkowe sprawdzanie. We mnie wykryto silne źródło magiczne, w moim bracie nie. Zwykle w takich wypadkach rozsyła się wici do lokalnych czarowników, żeby któryś wziął czeladnika na wychowanie. Praktycznie wszyscy magowie to elfy, każdy z nich wzbraniał się przyjąć dwoje mieszańców. Dwoje, bo gdy raz spróbowano nas rozdzielić, doszło do takiej awantury, jaką tylko może wywołać rozłoszczone, przestraszone i wrzeszczące dziecko. Radcy miejscy mieli kłopot co z nami zrobić. Wtedy pojawił się Ashura i zaproponował, że zajmie się nami.

Ashura jest elfem, pochodzi jednak z innego szczepu, mieszkającego bardziej na północy. W przeciwieństwie do jasnowłosych tutejszych elfów, jest brunetem. Również uszy ma mnie wyraziste, węższe i mniej szpiczaste. Ale elf to elf, starsza rasa przyjęła go do swojej społeczności bez żadnych obiekcji.

Radcy oddali nas bez oporów, radzi, że pozbyli się dwóch kłopotów. Ashura, wedle zwyczaju magów, zabrał nas do swojego domu. Ja rozpocząłem naukę magii, ale i mój brat został otoczony troską.

Potem przyszła epidemia szkarlatyny. Zabrała wiele istnień, głównie dzieci. W tym mojego brata. Ja nie zachorowałem, przed chorobą chroniła mnie magia. To nie choroba mnie wtedy osłabiła, tylko śmierć Yuui'a. Miałem siedem lat, a to było moje pierwsze spotkanie ze śmiercią. Byłem wstrząśnięty i tylko dzięki Ashurze przetrwałem tamten okres.

Mój mentor, mój król, jak go często nazywam, nauczył mnie bardzo dużo. Odebrałem wykształcenie, o którym podobni mnie mieszańcy mogli tylko marzyć. Ludzie dzieci przez kilka miesięcy odbywały przymusowe szkolenie, na którym uczono ich czytać i pisać oraz podstaw arytmetyki. Potem zostawali czeladnikami. Elfy uczyły swoje potomstwo w domach, ale w sumie oprócz wspomnianych czynności uczyli się jeszcze jedynie myślistwa. Tylko magowie i urzędnicy stanowili inteligencję.

Król nauczył mnie magii, zarówno białej, jak i czarnej, chociaż zastrzegał, bym tej ostatniej nie używał bez przyczyny. Zapoznał mnie z astrologią i siedmioma sztukami wyzwolonymi, które dałyby mi doskonałe miejsce w społeczności, gdyby nie moje pochodzenie.

Kształceniem kundli nikt się nie zajmuje. Półelfy są wyrzutkami, większość z nich mieszka na ulicy. Zarabiają na chleb wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, robią wszystko, by przetrwać. Te próby tylko zwiększają nienawiść. To błędne koło.

Mijam nieruchomą postać innego półelfa, skrytego gdzieś w zaułku. Młody, ledwo wyrosły z dzieciństwa, ściska w ręku monetę, będącą jego skarbem. Wiem, kim jest. Małe mieszańce kradną. Gdy zaczynają dorastać i mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o seksie, dowiadują się, że i ludzkie ciało może być towarem. To opłaca się bardziej niż wyciąganie pieniędzy z czyjegoś portfela, bo za tamto można wisieć. Prostytucji nikt nie kara.

Ludzie i elfy pilnują swoich dzieci, a każdą krzywdę na tle seksualnym rozgłaszają i dziwią się głośno, jak można być takim okrutnikiem. Tymczasem pod ich oknami małoletnie półelfy, niemal dzieci, codziennie zarabiają w ten sposób na życie. Ale problemu nie ma, nikt go nie zauważa. Etyo liczy prawie trzy tysiące mieszkańców, półelfów jest coś koło trzydziestki. Zbyt mało, by stało się to kłopotem. Cóż za hipokryzja. Ja z pewnością skończyłbym podobnie, gdyby nie wsparcie Ashury.

Elfy pogardzają ludźmi za nieustającą, ich zdaniem, chęć do seksu. Elfie małżeństwo kocha się jedynie w celu spłodzenia potomka, zwykle jednego. Wspólna noc to obowiązek, nie przyjemność. Wedle nich ciała są świętością i nie należy kalać ich bardziej, niż to jest potrzebne. Jak na ironię, elfy bywają świetnymi kochankami.

Ludzie… każdy wie, jacy są ludzie. Mieszańce dziedziczą po ich ochotę, po elfach umiejętności. Jak wiele hybryd, jesteśmy bezpłodni, co czyni nas idealnymi kandydatami na prostytutki. Tak więc wielu mi podobnych kończy w łóżkach bogaczy, co rzuca na tych nielicznych mieszańców, którzy jakoś ułożyli sobie życie, cień pogardy.

Boję się przyszłości. Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata, nadal mieszkam u mojego mentora. Zwykle magowie po ukończeniu nauki dostają mieszkanko od miasta. Ja nie dostałem. Jakbym nie istniał.

Póki mieszkam u króla, jest dobrze. Jeśli go zabraknie, wyląduję na ulicy. Nikt nie zatrudni mieszańca, choćby z wysokim wykształceniem, nikt nie wynajmie mu mieszkania, nawet maleńkiej klitki w piwnicy. A wtedy, żeby przetrwać, będę robił to, od czego uratował mnie Ashura. Innego wyjścia nie ma – najbliższe miasto jest dwa tygodnie drogi stąd. Droga przebiega obok Tirrae. Nie dotarłbym żywy.

Po cichu wchodzę do domostwa, kieruję się na piętro, gdzie mieszkamy. Otwieram drzwi skromnego, ale przytulnego miejsca, na moich ustach mimowolnie pojawia się uśmiech. Moja ostoja. Ściągam ludzkie, ciężkie buty, zawieszam na prowizorycznym wieszaku ciemnoczerwoną pelerynę z kapturem. By się nie wyróżniać, muszę ubierać się jak ludzie, wedle ich mody.

Wchodzę do swojej sypialni. Wita mnie odbicie w lustrze. Przyglądam się sobie z westchnieniem.

Jestem średniego wzrostu, mam szczupłe, elfie ciało. Włosy mam jasne po elfiej matce. Bez butów chodzę też jak elf, lekko, ledwo dotykając piętami podłogi. Na tym kończą się zewnętrzne podobieństwa do starszej rasy. Oczy, w przeciwieństwie do złoto- lub zielonookich elfów, mają niebieską barwę. Uszy są kompletnie ludzkie, małe i okrągłe. Zęby również ludzkie, nie przypominające elfich, drobniejszych i pozbawionych kłów.

Nadal się sobie przyglądam. Nie odziedziczyłem czułych zmysłów elfów, więc na pewno wiele szczegółów mojego wyglądu mi umyka. Jestem szybki i zwinny, tak jak starszy lud. I mam smykałkę do magii.

W drzwiach pojawia się mój król, Ashura. Uśmiecham się do niego ciepło, mając nadzieję, że nie widział tej chwili melancholii nad własnym ciałem, które jakby nie mogło się zdecydować, do której z ras chce należeć. Patrzę na niego i uderza mnie bladość jego cery, kontraktującą z czernią pięknych włosów, które tak mnie fascynowały w dzieciństwie. Oczy, złotozielone, wyjątkowa kombinacja elfich genów, patrzą jak zwykle z dobrocią, ale widać w nich zmęczenie. Mój kochany, biedny król, zżerany chorobą od środka. Czuję ucisk w sercu, bo jeśli go stracę, stracę wszystko, co mam. Stracę jedyną rodzinę.

- Co słychać w mieście? – pyta, podchodząc bliżej. Czuć od niego domową kolacją. Przygotował mi posiłek, gdy ja szwendałem się po Etyo. W takich chwilach czuję, jakbym miał ojca.

- Nic ciekawego – odpowiadam, idę razem z nim do małej jadalni. Siadamy przy stole, gdzie czeka na nas posiłek. – Sprawdzałem ogłoszenia. Ktoś szukał czarownika, który rzuciłby ochronne zaklęcia na dom.

- I ? – Ashura unosi czarne brwi. Ma nadzieję, że powiem, że się udało. Robi mi się przykro, że muszę go zasmucić.

- Bardzo grzecznie mi odmówiono, mówiąc, że już sprawa została załatwiona i zapomnieli zdjąć ogłoszenia – nie dodaję, że po wyjściu usłyszałem solidną wiązankę przekleństw, w którym mili gospodarze jasno obrazowali, co myślą o kundlach. Ashura jednak potrafi czytać między wierszami i moimi uśmiechami.

- Nie przejmuj się – mówi cicho. W mądrych oczach widzę pewność, że kiedyś ktoś przestanie zwracać uwagi na moją mieszaną krew. Nadzieja matką głupich, ale i ja chcę w to wierzyć. Nie chcę przez całe życie być wyrzutkiem. Zmieniam temat, pytam, co mój mentor robił przez cały dzień. Ashura napomyka o zaklęciach, które analizował. Temat mnie interesuje, chłonę nowe wiadomości z zakresu magii. Jutro Ashura podzieli się nimi ze zgromadzeniem magów, dzisiaj te słodkie tajemnice należą tylko do nas dwóch. Kończymy posiłek, dyskutując. Zagaduję zgromadzenie, do którego nigdy nie zostanę dopuszczony. Zastanawia mnie temat likantropów. Ashura unosi brwi, ale nic nie mówi na temat mojej małej obsesji, spokojnym, rzeczowym głosem wykłada mi ustalenia, do jakich doszło zgromadzenie. Połykam nowe informacje, uważając, by się nie zdradzić. W mojej głowie, pod strzechą jasnych włosów, kiełkuje ziarno nowego planu.

Myję naczynia, Ashura przeprasza mnie i idzie do siebie. Nasłuchuję, starając się wychwycić każdy dźwięk w ciszy mieszkania. Mija pół godziny i gdy jestem już pewny, że nic się dzisiaj nie wydarzy, słyszę suchy kaszel.

Po cichu podchodzę do drzwi sypialni króla. Widzę przez szparę chudą, zbyt chuda sylwetkę mojego mentora, skuloną na ziemi. Kaszel niemal go dusi, z trudem łapie oddech. Atak kończy się po paru minutach, ale na rękach, którymi zatykał sobie usta, widzę szkarłatną krew. Drżą mi wargi, oczy pieką. Nie potrafię mu pomóc, magia jest tu bezsilna. Choroba, która jest tak potężna, że zaatakowała nawet czarownika… Tego nie da się uleczyć. Jest jedna rzecz, która mogłaby mu pomóc, ale zdobycie jej jest niemal niemożliwe. Co któż wszedłby do Tirrae i wrócił stamtąd żywy? Czekam, aż Ashura uspokoi oddech i po cichu wchodzę. Bez słowa pomagam mu wstać. Odwraca głowę, nie lubi pokazywać, że jest słaby i nieudolny. Z moją pomocą kładzie się na łóżku, okrywam go kocem. Moje oczy są chłodne, twarz przybiera formę maski. Na zewnątrz lód, w środku płonie ognisko piekielnego bólu. Jeśli ja się załamię, on również. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na łzy, nie wtedy, gdy on widzi. Zasypia niemal natychmiast, ja w świetle zachodzącego słońca zmywam krew z podłogi. Gdy się prostuję, mój plan nabiera kształtów. Szybkim, cichym krokiem idę do swojego pokoju, otwieram księgi i po raz ostatni porządkuję w głowie to wszystko, co wiem o Tirrae i jego mieszkańcach.

Potem wyjmuję z szafek elfie trzewiki, ubieram je bezszelestnie. Zarzucam pelerynę. Jej kolor mnie drażni, ale nie mam innej. Zabieram pochodnię, chowam ją pod połami peleryny. Wsuwam do kieszeni spodni nożyk i wychodzę.

Minutę później jestem już na pustoszejącej ulicy. Mijam ostatnich przechodniów, zarzucam kaptur na głowę dla ochrony przed wiatrem. Zmierzcha szybko. Gdy chodzę do bramy, słońce chowa się całkowicie za horyzontem, niebo przybiera barwę kobaltu. Strażnik przy bramie nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, on ma tylko pilnować, by ktoś podejrzany nie wszedł do miasta. Wychodzę na równinę Saenna, oświetlona blaskiem wchodzącego księżyca. Srebrny glob jest dzisiaj jak pomarańcza – zarówno pod względem koloru, jak i kształtu. Pełnia, najbardziej niebezpieczny moment dla wędrowca. Ale ja nie mogę czekać.

Pół mili przede mną widzę czarną ścianę Tirrae, puszczy, której początków nie pamiętają nawet najstarsze elfy. Po wielokroć widywałem ją z daleka, dziś po raz pierwszy mam zapuścić się pomiędzy wysokie drzewa o splątanych koronach, w wieczną ciemność. Prosto w objęcia grasujących tam likantropów.

Przeszywa mnie dreszcz, ale nie ustaję w marszu. Kamienie na dróżce ranią moje stopy, żałuję, że wziąłem buty o tak cienkiej podeszwie. Zbaczam na trawę.

Tirrae jest ojczyzną wilkołaków czy też likantropów. Pomiędzy ludźmi i elfami a wilkołakami panuje niepisane, obustronne prawo – wejdź na nasze terytorium, to zostaniesz zniszczony. Likatropi to inteligentna rasa. Nie wychodzą z Tirrae, ale biada śmiałkowi, który zapuści się w leśne ostępy.

Znowu drżę. Boję się lasu, boję się jego mieszkańców. Ta puszcza rośnie tu od tysiącleci, mam wrażenie, jakbym był maleńkim robakiem, który poznał kilka praw magii i jest przekonany, że może równać się z magią natury. Biorę kilka głębokich oddechów, znów zamieniam twarz w maskę. Muszę spróbować, bo jeślibym tego nie zrobię, będę to sobie wyrzucał do końca mojego nędznego życia.

Wyjmuję pochodnię, zapalam ją zaklęciem. Nasączona smołą szmata płonie jasnym, błękitnym płomieniem. Wchodzę między drzewa, w ciemność. Staram się iść cicho. Światło jest mi niezbędne, ale nie mogę jeszcze bardziej zwracać na siebie uwagi. Konary drzew są grubości mojego uda, potykam się o nie. Liście szeleszczą mi pod stopami, serce za każdym krokiem podchodzi do gardła. Tuż nie widzę początku, wszędzie dookoła są drzewa. Wiem, że muszę iść na północ. Nie mam problemów z obraniem kierunku, zmysł magiczny podpowiada mi, w którą stronę należy podążać. Duszno mi, powietrze jest zbyt ciepłe, zbyt suche. Oblizuję zeschnięte ze strachu wargi. Obok mnie przebiega zając, dygoczę z lękiem, przestraszony nagłym ruchem liści. Potem w moje uszy wbija się odległe wycie wilka. Nie mogę opanować strachu, kulę się na ziemi. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz rozszarpią mnie czyjeś pazury. Nadciąga kakofonia wycia. Potem wszystko cichnie, wstaję na drżących nogach, bliski obłędu. Szeptam zaklęcia mające rozjaśnić mi umysł, działają, czuję się lepiej. Idę dalej, grunt się systematycznie podnosi. Między drzewami widzę prześwit. Zapominam o ostrożności, rzucam się biegiem. Wypadam na polanę i natychmiast żałuję szaleńczej gonitwy.

Na miękkiej darni leży dorodny jeleń. Byk ma przegryzione gardło, tętnicę udową porozrywaną pazurami. Krew, ciągle płynąc, błyszczy ciemno w świetle księżyca. Struga krwi ciągnie się i znika w krzewach. Spłoszyłem drapieżnika. Cokolwiek zabiło jelenia, jest tutaj. Teraz.

Gaszę pochodnię, bardzo powoli cofam się w stronę, z której przyszedłem. Wyciągam przed siebie ręce, częściowo w celu nadania sygnału, że nie jestem zagrożeniem, częściowo, by móc się bronić. Nóż ciąży w kieszeni spodni. Nie wiem, czy mam do czynienia z zwierzęciem czy inteligentną istotą. Serce zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi. Głos mi drży.

- Nie zabijaj – kieruję słowa w nieruchome zarośla, w ciemność. Nie widzę nic oprócz małego kręgu trawy.

Wiatr uderza mi w plecy, klnę w myślach. Podmuch kieruję mój zapach prosto w drapieżnika. To mój koniec.

Likantrop wynurza się bez żadnego ruchu gałązki czy liścia. Wiem, że powinienem uciekać, ale zafascynowany patrzę na mężczyznę przede mną. Wilkołaki zawsze mnie interesowały, teraz zaś widzę jednego z nich.

Wysoki, piękny mężczyzna. Opalona mimo wiecznych leśnych ciemności skóra, skrywająca silne mięśnie. Mocarne ręce zakończone dużymi, ale kształtnymi dłońmi o paznokciach na pozór ludzkich, ale z pewnością ostrzejszych i wytrzymalszych. Biodra osłonięte szarą wilczą skórą jak przepaską. Bose stopy. Czerwone oczy, nozdrza wdychające mój zapach. Krótkie, kruczoczarne włosy, na nich czujnie postawione wilcze uszy. Długi, czarny ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej, teraz wyprostowany i nieruchomy. Uchylone usta o pięknym kroju warg, odsłaniające drapieżne kły. Śmiertelnie piękne zjawisko.

Tysiące myśli przelatuje mi przez głowę. W prawie każdej z nich powinienem uciekać, ale jedna uporczywie przebija się przez wszystkie inne. Zostać, podejść bliżej, dotknąć tej skóry, samemu pozwolić na dotyk…

Jego ruch wybija mnie z transu. Cofam się o krok, czując, jak płoną mi policzki. Moja magia gorzeje w sercu jak rozpalona podkowa, chcąc poznać nieznane.

- Czego tu chcesz? – pyta na pozór spokojnie, ale widzę po ruchu ogona i uszu, że nie jestem tu mile widziany. Nic dziwnego zresztą.

Biorę się w garść, oblizuję ukradkiem wargi. Podnoszę wzrok.

- Zaprowadzić mnie do Sanktuarium – wypalam jednym tchem.

W czerwonych oczach odbija się zaskoczenie i gniew, likantrop stawia uszy i cicho powarkuje. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to był błąd. Nie powinienem tak nagle wyjawić tego, że ja, przybłęda, wiem o najświętszym miejscu likantropów. Wiem to z książek, z pamiętnika kogoś, kto żył dawno temu między wilkołakami. Spisał wszystko, co wiedział, w tajemnicy przed wilczymi braćmi. Stamtąd wiem, że Sanktuarium zwane jest Sercem Tirrae i że w tym miejscu od wieków składane są ofiary ku czci Lykana, pierwszego wilkołaka. Mają do niego dostęp tylko ci mężczyźni, którzy przeszli próbę męstwa. Zdaję sobie również sprawę, że o tym miejscu mogą wiedzieć jedynie likantropi, każda inna istota, która dowiedziałaby się o nim, powinna zostać ukarana śmiercią. Tak więc jestem pierwszy w kolejce. Stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę, odzywam się wyjątkowo szczerze, jak na mnie.

- W Sanktuarium rośnie ziele nazywane lasterią. Ma moc leczniczą.

Po raz kolejny szokuję wilkołaka, pochyla się, gotów do ataku. Warczy. Wiem zbyt wiele, jestem zagrożeniem dla jego rasy. Czuję, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Boję się.

- Nie zabijaj – chrypię, opuszcza mnie cała odwaga. - Muszę znaleźć to ziele, tylko lasteria może uleczyć kogoś, kto jest dla mnie ważny. Wystarczy jeden liść. Przysięgam na moją magię i krew, że nie zdradzę nikomu, że to ziele istnieje.

Stało się. Wypowiadam magiczną przysięgę. Od teraz wiąże mnie moja magia, nawet gdybym chciał, nie powiem nic o tej roślinie żadnemu człowiekowi czy elfowi. Tajemnica została zdeponowana w mojej krwi. Ale czy to wystarczy? Unoszę wzrok.

Patrzy na mnie tak, że czuję się nieswojo. Widziałem kiedyś wygłodniałego psa patrzącego się na apetyczny kawał mięsa wiszący przed rzeźnią na straganie. On patrzy w ten sam sposób.

Zbliża się do mnie, powstrzymuję się, by się nie cofnąć. Instynkt nakazuje mi uciekać. Jest blisko mnie, jeśli wyciągnę rękę, mógłbym go dotknąć. Dopiero teraz widzę, że w kącikach ust ma krew jelenia. Również paznokcie są nią upaprane. Robi mi się niedobrze, bo wiem, że zaraz ja mogę skończyć tak jak jeleń. On zaraz wypruje mi flaki i nawet magia mi nie pomoże.

Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatruję się w szkarłatne tęczówki. On uśmiecha się dziwnie drapieżnie, kącikiem ust. Cokolwiek chodzi mu po głowie…

- Zgoda – słyszę. – Idziemy.

Odsuwa się ode mnie i rusza między drzewa. Zaskoczony, stoję w miejscu. Serce ciągle mi bije jak oszalałe. I co, już? Tak łatwo poszło? Ogląda się i zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem pogania mnie. Ruszam za nim truchtem, potykam się o wystający korzeń, upadam na kolano. Likantrop posyła mi pełne pożałowania spojrzenie, idzie szybko, nie zatrzymując się, bezbłędnie lawirując między konarami, korzeniami i kamieniami, którymi usłana jest ta część lasu. Ciemność nie jest jego wrogiem, czuje się w niej tak swobodnie, jak ryba w wodzie. Ja muszę wytężać wzrok, by nie stracić jego pleców z oczu. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, ze się zgodził. Nadal prześladuje mnie to drapieżne spojrzenie.

Piękny jak dziki tygrys.

* * *

Głupi jak but.

Czemu ja się na to zgodziłem? Ano tak. Bo jestem głodny, a ten tutaj pachnie całkiem apetycznie. Rzucam spojrzenie w tył, na tą niedojdę, tą łamagę, która potrafi się potknąć na prostej drodze. Kręcę głową. Oszalałem na starość.

Ale i tak nie mam zamiaru doprowadzić go do Sanktuarium, musiałbym mieć zdrowo poprzewracane we łbie. Najpierw chciałem go zabić, młody wpakował się między mnie a moją kolację, a zresztą taki los czeka wszystkich, którzy wejdą do naszego lasu. Potem poczułem jego zapach i nieźle mnie zdekoncentrował. Ludzie cuchną solą, elfy mają tak słodki zapach, że nie da się wytrzymać, a ten tutaj łączy to wszystko w jakiś taki całkiem przyjemny sposób. Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanawiam, wydaje mi się, że to mieszaniec. Nie dałby rady tak zmieszać zapachów w inny sposób. Skoro ten mag, co też po zapachu wyczuwam, pachnie tak ładnie, oznacza, że równie dobrze smakuje.

Jest pełnia, czas łowów. Minęło dwanaście zim w moim życiu, a ja dotąd nie zabiłem ani elfa, ani człowieka. A te młode to ja się chwalą, że jakąś starowinkę zbierającą jagody dorwały… Ach, ale się szczeniaki zdziwią, jak im tego półelfa w zębach przywleczę… Młody, w pełni sił, o pięknym zapachu…

Triumfuję. Opłacało się porzucić jelenia, zyskałem znacznie lepszy posiłek i uznanie. Poczekam, aż się jeszcze trochę oddalimy w głąb Tirrae, a potem go zabiję. Zjem ile będę mógł, a głowę pokażę Alfie. A szczeniaki będą z zazdrości gryzły glebę.

Albo przyprowadzę go aż do Sanktuarium i tam go zabiję na ołtarzu Lykana. To będzie jeszcze lepsze. Oblizuję wargi z resztek krwi. Cieszę się, że mieszaniec się napatoczył. Mam okazję wreszcie wyrwać się z pozycji Ety.

Ponownie się oglądam, wywracam oczy, widząc, że półelf dyszy i patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem. Dwie godziny szybkiego marszu, co to jest? Widać, że płynie w nim ludzka krew, jest tak samo mało wytrzymały jak oni.

Nieco mnie zdziwił i to w pozytywnym sensie. Mówił, że ratuje bliską osobie osobę. Wlazł do Tirrae, zdając sobie sprawę, co go czeka. Odważny. Trochę się telepał, jak mnie zobaczył. Teraz się już nie boi. Patrzy na mnie tymi ludzkimi, niebieskimi ślepiami niemal zuchwale. Idiota. Mogę go rozszarpać w kilka sekund. Niedługo się o tym przekona.

Przedstawia mi się, potem pyta o imię. Niechętnie mu je zdradzam, bo nie przychodzi mi na myśl żadna dobra wymówka. Mieszaniec nazywa się Fay – krótko jak szczeknięcie. Nie lubię krótkich imion. Pewnie to zdrobnienie, ludzie lubią głupkowato skracać imiona. Pyta o znaczenie mojego imienia. Odwarkuję, że to nie jego sprawa, mieszaniec cichnie. Jego zapach dręczy moje nozdrza w sposób przyjemny, ale cholernie denerwujący.

Kretyn. Idiota.

Wdycham zapach, który unosi się wokół niego jak mgła. Księżyc przesuwa się na niebie, ja postanawiam zmienić sposób poruszania. Uśmiecham się złośliwie, mając nadzieję, że przestraszę tym samym przypadkowego towarzysza podróży. Trochę adrenaliny przed śmiercią mu nie zaszkodzi.

Zatrzymuję się tak gwałtownie, że półelf wpada na moje plecy. Słyszę jego pytania, milczę. Głos mieszańca staje się coraz bardziej niepewny. Ha, bratku, teraz zaczynasz się bać? Jakieś pół lasu Tirrae za późno. Ale jeszcze nie czas.

Zamykam oczy, uspokajam ciało. Zmieniam się. Opadam na cztery kończyny, bezboleśnie przeobrażając się w moją drugą formę. Słyszę jego zaskoczone westchnienie. Otwieram oczy i odwracam się ku niemu.

Widzę jego rozszerzone tęczówki, obserwujące mnie uważnie. Uśmiecham się w duchu, zadowolony z wrażenia, jakie wywarłem. Idiota widzi teraz dużego, sięgającego mu do pasa wilka o czarnym futrze. Szczerzę kły, pokazując mu, co go czeka. Wilczy uśmiech jest złowieszczy, wyczuwam w mieszańcu strach. Blondyn cofa się o krok, próbuje zamaskować uśmiechem swój lęk.

- Fiu, więc tak wyglądasz jako wilk.

Pochodzi bliżej. Powstrzymuję się od kłapnięcia pyskiem w okolicy jego dłoni. A potem żałuję, że się zmieniłem, bo jego dłoń zagłębia się w mojej sierści na karku.

Warczę głucho, ale chyba niezbyt przekonywująco. Ten idiota, ten dupek… mnie głaska. Zaciskam zęby, próbuję ignorować sygnały wilczego ciała, ale ogon mimowolnie zamiata ziemię. Szybko przestaję i udaję, że ten dotyk wcale nie był przyjemny, ale magik nie daje się nabrać. Śmieje się, cofa rękę, przykuca tuż przy mojej otwartej paszczy. Oczy błyszczą tuż koło mojego nosa.

Jako wilk nie mogę się zaczerwienić. Całe szczęście. Tego właśnie nie cierpię w byciu wilkiem. Co z tego, że jestem szybszy i silniejszy, skoro ciałem kieruje zwierzęcy instynkt?

- Ładny jesteś – stwierdza Fay bezczelnie. Naiwny, znów przestał się mnie bać, jakby wydawało mu się, że jestem domowym pieskiem. Chcę warknąć, ale wtedy przysuwa się bliżej i głaska mnie pod brodą, zupełnie jak psa. Wyrywam się upokorzony i zły, chociaż dłonie magika były przyjemne. Nienawidzę tego ciała.

Idę dalej, powarkuję z cicha, z magiem u boku. Klnę na wszystko, na czym świat stoi i mam ochotę rzucić się mu gardła. Mija godzina, a on zaczyna pobąkiwać o odpoczynku. Dobra, niech będzie. Wyprowadzam go na jedną z większych polan, właściwie pagórek pokryty gęstą trawą. Na szczycie przybieram z powrotem moją normalną formę i siadam na trawie. Półelf siada przy mnie. Jest zbyt blisko, jego zapach otacza mnie ze wszystkich stron.

- Jak daleko do Sanktuarium? – pyta. Podpiera się łokciami, patrzy w niebo. Księżyc jest już wysoko. Cisza. Zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią.

- Moim tempem będziemy godzinę przed świtem. Twoim za dwa dni.

Śmieje się. Patrzę na niego zirytowany. Denerwuje mnie, że zaczął zachowywać się tak swobodnie, jakby ignorował mnie i moje zdolności. Kładzie się na plecach, zamyka oczy.

Nie mija pięć minut, a już śpi. Jak kot.

Obserwuję w milczeniu bezbronną postać półelfa, skrytą w trawie. Oddycha spokojnie, nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa. A co mi tam. Alfa i tak będzie zadowolony, jak przyniosę mu samą głowę.

Pochylam się nad nim, chłonę ten apetyczny zapach. Przesuwam nosem po jego policzku, mimowolnie oblizuję wargi. Śmierć we śnie. Nawet nie poczuje.

Jestem podekscytowany, adrenalina buzuje mi w żyłach. Pierwsza ofiara, klucz do uznania watahy. Mój język dotyka jego czoła, smakuję słony pot, pozostałość po marszu. Wargi jedynie muskam, ale i tak wyczuwam słodycz. Lizę jego szyję, szukając językiem pulsującego tętna. I w momencie, kiedy je lokalizuję, kiedy znajduję odpowiednie miejsce do wbicia zębów, magik się porusza. Odchyla głowę, patrzy mi zaskoczony w oczy i zanim udaje mi się zareagować, wplata mi palce we włosy i łączy nasze usta.

Idiota. Kretyn. Skończony debil. Ja go zamierzam pożreć, a on myśli… Cholerna ludzka krew. Nie odsuwam się, czuję dziwną przyjemność płynącą z tego pocałunku. Odruchowo zauważam, że jego zęby są małe i nieporadne, nie to, co moje, silne i gotowe rozrywać ścięgna… Potem dotyka moich pleców, ściąga mnie na trawę. Cóż, pożarcie może poczekać…

* * *

Po odzyskaniu oddechu długo leżymy w milczeniu. Opieram głowę o jego klatkę piersiową, jego ramię zaborczo mnie obejmuje. Trawy dookoła nas szumią, moje ubrania i prowizorycznie okrycie likantropa leżą rozrzucone dookoła. Jest mi zimno, ale nie poruszam się, nie chcę niszczyć tej wspaniałej atmosfery. Gwiazdy świecą wysoko, otaczają ogromny księżyc jak wieniec. Wsłuchuję się w oddech drugiej osoby i nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. W sercu czuję dziwne ciepło i spokój, jakiego nigdy dotąd nie zaznałem. Po raz pierwszy ktoś inny niż Ashura patrzył na mnie bez niechęci. Przepowiednia mojego króla się spełniła.

- Idiota – chrypi wilkołak, ale czuję, że to wcale nie jest obelga. Czuję się tak szczęśliwy, że unoszę się, opieram na łokciu i patrzę na niego. Pozwala mi przeczesać palcami swoje czarne włosy, zamyka oczy. Jak mogłem się go bać, jego wspaniałego mężczyzny o pięknych, szkarłatnych tęczówkach? Już nie patrzy na mnie jak zwierzynę, a jego ramiona obejmują mnie tak, jakby nigdy nie chciałby mnie wypuścić. Milczymy, patrzymy na siebie, a potem on z cichym westchnieniem lekko mnie od siebie odsuwa. Siada.

- Powinniśmy iść dalej – mówi, unikając mojego wzroku. W jego oczach widzę coś na kształt poczucia winy. Żałuje, że daliśmy się ponieść emocjom? Przecież to on zrobił pierwszy krok… Ach, ale ja jestem głupi. Znamy się od paru godzin, wiem o nim tyle, że nazywa się Kurogane i jest likantropem, przed chwilą się przespaliśmy. I ja mam prawo czegokolwiek żądać? Oczekiwać, że przy mnie zostanie? Nie należę do jego rasy, a on, z takim ciałem, pewnie może mieć każdą z wilkołaczych kobiet.

- Masz rację – przywołuję na twarz lekki uśmiech, wstaję, nie przejmując się moją nagością. Czuję na sobie jego wzrok. Odnajduję spodnie, rozglądam się za resztą ubrania. Wilkołak zarzuca na biodra wilczą skórę.

- Co to za tandeta? – pyta, ostentacyjnie unosząc w dwóch palcach moją pelerynę. Ciemnoczerwony materiał smętnie powiewa na wietrze.

- Wszyscy ludzie takie noszą – wyjaśniam, biorą ją od niego. – Taka moda.

Unosi brwi, krzywi się, ale nie komentuje tego, że próbuję się wkupić w ludzką społeczność.

- Widać cię z mili – burczy. A co mi tam. Podchodzę bliżej, szybkim ruchem odwracam jego twarz ku sobie i skradam pocałunek. Potem, nim zdąży zareagować, odchodzę.

- Szybko, nie mamy całego dnia – rzucam beztrosko przez ramię.

Słyszę jego parsknięcie. Rusza za mną, ponownie zagłębiamy się w las. Trzymam się blisko niego, czasem moja ręka muska jego dłoń. Obserwuję go ukradkiem, ale nie reaguje na przypadkowy dotyk. Jest pochmurny, patrzy przed siebie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Godziny mijają w smętnym milczeniu. Las ciemnieje jeszcze bardziej, w końcu nikt już nie widzę, idę na oślep. Po kolejnym potknięciu chwytam go za rękę. Wyczuwam, że się zatrzymuje.

- Nic nie widzę – wyjaśniam, próbując odnaleźć w mroku jego twarz. Nic. Czuję, że jego palce mocniej zaciskają się na mojej dłoni, ciągnie mnie za sobą, muszę zdać się na jego wilcze zmysły. W końcu robi się tak ciemno, że nie widzę nawet własnego ciała. Zupełnie, jakbym stracił wzrok.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – pytam cicho, lęk znów powraca. Jedynie ciepło jego ręki dodaje mi odwagi.

- Już niedaleko – szepcze. Odzywa się po raz pierwszy od krótkiego dialogu na wzgórzu. Zatrzymuje się, wpadam na niego, a wtedy on przyciąga mnie do siebie i niespodziewanie zamyka w uścisku. Na moment tracę oddech, a on zatyka mi usta. Oddycham powoli nosem, on rozluźnia uchwyt, ale nie puszcza mnie.

- Co widzisz? – pyta szeptem.

Jestem bliski powiedzenia mu, że nic, ale wytężam wzrok i w ciemności dostrzegam odrobinę światła.

- Tam jest Sanktuarium – mówi, jego ręka znajduje moją. Serce bije mi jak oszalałe. – Teraz trwa tam obrzęd ku czci Lykana. Zwykle składa się mu ofiary.

Nieruchomieję, oblewa mnie zimny pot. Zrozumiałem, jak bardzo jestem naiwny. On opiera głowę na moim ramieniu, jego oddech parzy mi skórę.

- Gdy cię zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że będziesz moją ofiarą, że przyniesiesz mi uznanie watahy – kontynuuje wilkołak, nie pozwala mi się wyrwać. – Tam, na wzgórzu, chciałem cię zabić. Ty odczytałeś wszystko na opak, ale stwierdziłem, że to nic. Że zabiję cię, gdy będzie po wszystkim.

Spuszczam głowę, ale wtedy on całuję moją szyję. Drżę pod tym dotykiem, próbując nie przypominać sobie wzgórza. Czuję się okropnie.

- Nie wydam cię nikomu – mówi, szepce gorączkowo. – Nie pozwolę, by którykolwiek z nich cię tknął, choćby miałbym zdradzić swoją watahę, rozumiesz? Przejdziemy przez Sanktuarium, będę udawał, że chcę zachować cię dla siebie. Pokażę ci, gdzie rośnie lasteria. Zerwiesz jeden liść i pomogę ci wrócić na równinę.

- Dlaczego? – pytam, nie wiem, co mam myśleć.

Odwraca mnie do siebie, obejmuje. Wolno oplatam go ramionami, kryję twarz w jego torsie. Chcę tylko, by przy mnie został, cokolwiek by się działo.

- Bo taki idiota nie da sobie sam rady w Tirrae – odpowiada szorstko, ale rozumiem ukryty przekaz. On też to czuje. To dziwne przywiązanie, które narodziło się na wzgórzu z naszych połączonych ciał. Bogowie, ale to głupio brzmi.

Chwilę tkwimy w swoich objęciach, ja popadam w zamyślenie. Ciemności dookoła szarzeją, nadchodzi świt. Zastanawiam się nad tym, co się właśnie dzieje. Ashura po wielokroć, odkąd tylko zacząłem dorastać, powtarzał mi, że nie należy lekceważyć miłości. To uczucie jest jedną z form magii i potrafi przyjść w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Dzisiejsza noc sprzyjała magii, księżyc w pełni nasycał większą mocą każde zaklęcie. Czy padł na nas urok? Jeśli tak, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Stoimi tuż obok Sanktuarium, gdzie zapewne kręci się wataha silnych, potężnych likantropów, potrafiących zabić człowieka czy elfa równie łatwo, jak Kurogane zabił jelenia. Mimo to czuję spokój, nawet się uśmiecham.

- Idziemy? – pytam. W mroku zaczyna majaczyć się twarz Kurogane. Wytężam wzrok, dostrzegam, że usilnie nad czymś myśli.

- Nie weź tego do siebie – burczy w końcu i niespodziewanie powala mnie na ziemię. Upadam na plecy, łapię oddech, a on szarpie za materiał peleryny na moim karku. Ciągnie mnie za sobą, kaleczę skórę o gałązki.

Pojmuję jego plan, więc rzucam się, wyrywam i krzyczę. Drapię palcami ziemię, widzę pozostawione przez nie długie bruzdy. Chwytam się gałązek, zbyt słabych, by stawić opór i grając ofiarę, znajduję się na skraju lasu.

Kurogane rzuca mnie niezbyt delikatnie na ziemię, przykuca i przygważdża do ziemi, trzymając za kark, jednak daje mi możliwość rozejrzenia się dookoła.

Zapominając o roli, z zachwytem łapię oddech, widząc Sanktuarium.

Pośrodku idealnego okręgu wolnego od drzew rośnie jedno ogromne. Jego pień mogłoby objąć dziesięciu ludzi. Ma ogromne konary, które sięgają koron drzew dookoła, zacieniając całą polanę, ale światło świtu przedziera się przez liście. Dookoła pnia wiją się ozdoby z ciemnego, lśniącego metalu pokryte symbolami, których nie rozumiem. Wokół drzewa wyrastają z ziemi chaotyczne, dzikie, ale zarazem piękne rzeźby, wśród których króluje ogromny posąg wilkołaka trzymającego za nogę ludzkie dziecko. Poznaję podobiznę Lykana. Pod pomnikiem leży ciało młodziutkiej sarny, sierść ma wysmarowaną krwią w te same wzory, co na metalu.

Za drzewem widzę spory pagórek, w nim wydrążone jamy.

- Siedliszcze – szepta niemal niesłyszalnie Kurogane, widząc na co patrzę.

Dookoła kręcą się wilkołaki, przygotowują się do obrzędu. Likantropka z kilkuletnim, uroczym dzieckiem u boku niesie drwa pod posąg, chłopczyk niczym psiak skacze od jednego współplemieńca do drugiego. Oczy ma wilcze, żółtawe, ale roześmiane i beztroskie.

Dostrzegam kogoś, kto odróżnia się od reszty wzrostem i posturą. Domyślam się, że ten postawny mężczyzna o szarych włosach, srebrnym ogonie i takiż uszach to Alfa, przywódca watahy. Ubrany jest inaczej niż reszta, w przeciwieństwie do podwładnych odzianych w wilcze skóry, nosi białą szatę. Szata ma elfi krój, dwa lata temu zaginął jeden z elfich myśliwych z Etyo i nigdy nie powrócił. Złoty haft przedstawia łuk i uciekającego krogulca, znak cechowy łowców.

Dostrzegł nas, Kurogane mocniej przyciska mnie do ziemi, upadam twarzą w pachnącą trawę.

- To twój? – pyta Alfa głębokim, ochrypłym głosem, podchodząc. Widzę jego bose stopy.

- Taa – Kurogane przyciska mnie jeszcze mocniej, przyklęka kolanem na moich plecach. Klnę w duchu. – Złapałem go przy granicy.

- Kundel? – pyta Alfa, łapie mnie za włosy i zmusza do spojrzenia w twarz. Dostrzega moje ludzkie oczy i to mu wystarcza, bez zainteresowania puszcza moją twarz, na odchodnym uderza otwartą dłonią. – Składasz ofiarę z hybrydy, Kurogane?

- W połowie człowiek, w połowie elf – warczy Kurogane, jednak otwarcie nie występuje przeciwko przywódcy. – Lykanowi to chyba obojętne.

Alfa odchodzi, ja nadal czuję pieczenie policzka.

- Idziemy! – Kurogane powstaje i znów mnie szarpie, udaje mi się powstać. Zauważam wlepione we mnie spojrzenia jakiś młodzików, wyrywam się. Dłoń Kurogane zatacza łuk i uderza mnie w twarz tak, że chwieję się na nogach i upadam na kolana. Ciągnie mnie za sobą. Brutal.

- Patrzcie, Kurogane złapał kundelka! – woła jakiś szczyl o płomiennorudych włosach i twarzy obsypanej piegami. Szczerzy popsute zęby, z miejsca odczuwam do niego niechęć. Obrzuca mnie obelgami.

- Morda, Omega – rzuca ktoś inny, ale wiem, że nie zamierza mnie bronić, po prostu wysoki głos Omegi działa na nerwy. – Ty to najwyżej wronę potrafisz złapać. Nie dziwię się, że wrzucono cię na koniec hierarchi. Jak cię widzę, to mam ochotę zwrócić ostatni posiłek.

Dookoła likantropi wybuchają dzikim śmiechem, przestaję zwracać uwagę. Kurogane wchodzi w jedną z jam Siedliszcza, rzuca mnie przed siebie. Zasłaniam twarz, ale nie padam na ziemię, ale na miękko wyprawione wilcze skóry. Jama jest mała, ale teraz nikt nas nie widzi. Kurogane bez słowa siada obok mnie, przemienia się. Przytulam się do ściany, bo nora najwidoczniej była posłaniem dla tylko jednego likantropa. Kurogane, już jako wilk, potężnymi łapami atakuje przeciwną do wejścia ścianę. Pojmuję o co chodzi i jak tylko mogę, kopię dłońmi w ziemi. Moje paznokcie od razu zachodzą brudem, a dziura, którą zdołałem wykopać, jest żałośnie mała w przeciwieństwie do tej wykonanej wilczymi pazurami. Daję sobie spokój, oglądam pokaleczone dłonie.

- Brutal – mruczę, Kurogane tylko powarkuje w odpowiedzi. Wtedy dobiega mnie hałas i śpiew, adrenalina w moich żyłach znowu się budzi. Obrząd się zaczął, potrzeba jedynie ofiary, którą przywiódł jeden z nich. Mnie.

Kurogane jeszcze szybciej drze ziemię, w końcu przebija się na drugą stronę pagórka. Ściana miała zaledwie metr grubości, przez powstały tunel widzę las taki sam, którym doszliśmy do Sanktuarium. Wilk wyskakuje na zewnątrz, ja gramolę się dłużej. Kurogane, już jako człowiek, wyciąga mnie z dziury, szybko wbiega na pagórek. Unoszę wzrok i serce we mnie zamiera.

Na szczycie rośnie złocista trawa, długie źdźbła błyszczą w świetle poranka. Lasteria.

Kurogane wyrywa z korzeniami jeden krzak, ale zostaje dostrzeżony przez pobratymców. Krzyczą, on biegnie w moją stronę, zeskakuje.

- Na grzbiet! – krzyczy krótko, od razu po wylądowaniu znów się przemienia. Chwytam ziele rzucone na ziemię, bez namysłu wskakuję na grzbiet wielkiego wilka, przywieram do jego ciała i wtedy poznaję, co to znaczy szybkość.

Mknie pędem między drzewami, jakbym był piórkiem. Otaczam ramionami jego szyję, pod nogami czuję ruch silnych mięśni. Konary migają mi w oczach. Odwracam głowę i widzę pogoń.

Za nami gna ogromny szary basior, obok rudy młokos, za nimi reszta watahy, szczerząc kły, szczekając natarczywie i wypuszczając z paszcz płaty piany. Z boku wypada smukła wilczyca, chce gryźć. Kurogane rzuca się w bok, kąsa w waderę w szyję i jak wicher pędzi dalej. Znów się oglądam, widzę, że wataha jest coraz bliżej, bez namysłu unoszę rękę, krzyczę pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy.

Basior chwieje się, gdy trafia w niego klątwa, przystaje, ale otrząsa się i biegnie dalej, chociaż wiem, że przed oczami zaczynają mu już tańczyć czerwone plamy. Atakuję dalej, Kurogane wciąż biegnie. Jedną ręką, zaciśniętą na lasterii, otaczam mocniej jego szyję, drugą walczę.

Omega, choć wątły, zbliża się szybkimi susami, jest tuż za nami. I w chwili, gdy jestem pewien, że brudne, żółte kły rozszarpią mi nogę, rozlega się wycie. Omega wyhamowuje, ogląda się. Widzę Alfę leżącego na ziemi, z pyska cieknie krew. Wyciem daje sygnał do odwrotu, rudy wilk się wycofuje, wraca do watahy skupionej dookoła przywódcy.

Kurogane pędzi dalej, w ciągu godziny przebywamy taki dystans, jaki przeszliśmy od wieczora. Wiatr szumi mi w uszach, mdli mnie od pędu. Kurogane dyszy, jego mięśnie drgają, a sierść staje się mokra od potu, ale nie zatrzymuje się aż do momentu, w którym widzimy prześwit i wypadamy na skraj Tirrae.

Schodzę z jego grzbietu, chwiejnie stąpam na nogach. Likantrop pada na ziemię, leży na boku i w tej pozycji przybiera prawdziwą postać.

Zapominam o własnym zmęczeniu, przyklękam przy nim. Ciężko oddycha, tors i twarz lśnią od potu. Klatka piersiowa unosi się w ciężkim oddechu, oczy ma przymknięte. Pojmuję, jak wiele sił zabrał mu szaleńczy bieg ze mną na grzbiecie. Nie wiem, co mam robić, więc tylko siedzę przy nim i głaskam jego skórę, mokre włosy, szeptam jakieś bzdury. Uchyla powieki i spogląda na mnie, na poszarzałych wargach pojawia się szczery, chociaż niewielki, uśmiech.

- Idiota – mruczy. – Masz ją?

Wyszczerzam zęby, pokazuję nieco zgniecioną, ale ciągle świeżą lasterię.

- To dobrze – znów zamyka oczy, zaczyna oddychać głębiej i spokojniej. – Bo drugi raz nie będziemy się wracać.

Nie odpowiadam, bawię się jego wilczymi uszami. Wywraca oczami, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, by mi przerwać.

- Wracaj, zanim cię dorwą – mówi w końcu. Patrzy w błękitne już niebo.

- A ty? – pytam, chociaż wiem, że teraz jest zdrajcą i grozi mu śmierć.

- Ja dam sobie radę.

- Pójść ze mną – proszę, patrzę mu w oczy.

- Do miasta? – unosi brew, ale widzę w tym geście niepokój. Wiem, że boi się opuszczać las. Teraz maskuje swój strach sarkazmem. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, nieco się od was różnię.

- Są zaklęcia – odpowiadam spokojnie, pochylam się nad nim. Pozwala się pocałować, odwzajemnia pieszczotę. Potem z trudem siada, ale widzę, że powoli powraca do siebie. Nie jest już tak blady jak przed chwilą, chociaż domyślam się, że jeszcze będzie musiał odpocząć. Milczy, więc mówię dalej.

- Wiem, że wilki łączą się w pary na całe życie – zaczynam. Jego uszy stają się czujnie, chociaż próbuje tego nie okazywać. – Czy u was jest tak samo?

- Tak – odpowiada cicho po chwili. Ciągnę dalej:

- U niektórych ludzi i elfów również tak jest. U mieszańców też…

- Próbujesz powiedzieć, że jeśli teraz zwieję w las, z nikim innym się nie zwiążesz? – wilkołak bezczelnie przerywa mój wywód, ale jestem zadowolony, że tak szybko zrozumiał. Kręci głową, na ustach ma lekko drwiący uśmiech. – Ja mógłbym powiedzieć podobną kwestię, zmień tylko „las" na „miasto".

Uśmiecham się szeroko, Kurogane przyjmuje moją wyciągniętą rękę. Pomagam mu wstań, opiera się o mnie. Jestem szczęśliwy, z nieustającym uśmiechem dotykam jego uszu i ogona, czyniąc je niewidzialnymi. Mam jednak problem – mój likantrop nie posiada ludzkich uszu. W ich miejscu jest skóra, której nie zakrywają krótkie włosy. Z westchnieniem rzucam męcząca iluzję.

Potem zastanawiam się, co z jego ubraniem, bo oprócz skóry na biodrach nie ma na sobie nic. W końcu zarzucam na niego moją pelerynę, na co się krzywi. Nic dziwnego, bo sięga mu zaledwie do kolan i wygląda w niej nie tyle uroczo, co idiotycznie.

- Aż tak nisko upadłem? – mruczy pod nosem, ale mój pocałunek skutecznie go ucisza. Patrzy niepewnie na skąpaną słońcem równinę i na miastowe mury. Czuję jego niepokój. Całe życie spędził w leśnych ostępach, więc na otwartej przestrzeni musi czuć się niepewnie.

Biorę go za rękę, prowadzę pewnie w kierunku Etyo. Teraz ja jestem przewodnikiem, on zagubionym wędrowcem. Idziemy powoli, bo wciąż nie odzyskał pełni sił po opętańczym biegu. Dopiero przed murami puszczam jego dłoń, bo boję się spojrzeń.

- Idź za mną – mówię zgoła niepotrzebnie, bo i tak niemal depcze mi po piętach. Rozgląda się ukradkiem, chłonąc nowy świat. Pewnie nigdy nie widział takich tłumów. Prowadzę go między uliczkami, docieram do domu. Przystaję przed budynkiem.

- To twoje siedliszcze? – pyta cicho, patrzy nieufnie na dom. Kiwam głową i gdy nikt nie patrzy, znów łapię go za rękę. Wchodzimy po schodach, otwieram drzwi do mieszkania.

Wtedy na moment o nim zapominam. Wyciągam z kieszeni lasterię i szybkim krokiem wpadam do kuchni. Pusto. Wypadam na korytarz, pukam do maleńkiej łazienki, odpowiada mi cisza, więc wsadzam głowę do mojego pokoiku.

- Królu?

Podchodzę do sypialni Ashury, otwieram drzwi.

Kurogane zatrzymuje się, ale ja na niego nie zważam. Widzę tylko sylwetkę na łóżku. Przez moment myślę, że śpi. Potem podchodzę bliżej i uderza mnie brak ruchu. Oczy są zamknięte, pierś nie unosi się w oddechu. Nie słychać powietrza wędrującego przez usta z płuc.

Prawda spada na mnie, powala na kolana i przygważdża do ziemi.

- Ashura? – pytam, chociaż głos mi się łamie i drży. Nikt mi nie odpowiada. Wypuszczam z rąk bezużyteczną lasterię, za którą ryzykowałem życie, podczas gdy mój ojciec tu skonał.

* * *

W powietrzu unosi się zapach śmierci. Widzę magika, który klęczy, kuli się na ziemi i zanosi się płaczem. Nie wiem, co robić. Kimkolwiek był ten elf, był dla niego bliski, to jego pewnie chciał ratować. Po raz pierwszy widzę, jak dorosły mężczyzna płacze.

W watasze, gdy ktoś umarł, było inaczej. Jedynie kobiety i szczeniaki opłakiwały stratę, mężczyźni wyli na wilczy sposób. Ale ten tutaj jest jak szczenię. A co robi się ze szczeniakami? Ach, wiem. Trzyma przy sobie.

Tak jak dawno temu matka trzymała mnie przy swoim ciele, gdy łowcy przynieśli wieść, że mój ojciec nie przeżył polowania.

Podchodzę do niego, odciągam go od ciała. Łkając, wtula się we mnie. Wyprowadzam go do drugiej jamy, tam, gdzie on wcześniej zaglądał. Posłanie jest dziwne, tak jak wszystko dookoła, ale równie miękkie, jak wilcze skóry w mojej norze. Obejmuję go, nie pozwalam odejść, by uciec i płakać w samotności.

Czuję się w powinności zawyć, ale szybko przestaję, bo mój głos brzmi obco w tym dziwnym miejscu.

Cichnie po długim czasie, gdy kończą mu się łzy. Zasypia zmęczony płaczem, emocjami i całonocną wędrówka. Ja czuwam, ale i mi zaczynają się kleić powieki, ciało domaga się odpoczynku. Całuję opuchnięte oczy idioty i opieram głowę o jego ramię, chowając nos w jasnych włosach.

* * *

Patrzę przez okienko klitki, widząc stopy ludzi i elfów na ulicy, rozróżniając przynależność do rasy po obuwiu. Potem rozglądam się do maleńkim mieszkanku w suterenie, jedynym, jakie udało nam się znaleźć.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd czarnowłosy elf umarł. Wiele się nauczyłem, bo to ja musiałem stawić czoła rzeczywistości, bo magik się kompletnie załamał. Teraz już mu dużo lepiej, chociaż ciągle chodzi smutny. Ja też tak chodziłem, będąc szczeniakiem, kiedy straciłem ojca.

Zaraz po śmierci Ashury wyrzucono Faya z jego mieszkania. Gdyby był czystej krwi, mógłby tam zostać. Mieszaniec nie miał jednak żadnych praw, mimo tego, że był magiem.

Miastowi są okrutni. Na początku dziwiłem się, że tworzą tak ogromną watahę. Potem zrozumiałem, że żadnej watahy nie ma. Nie żyją razem, tylko obok siebie, w małych rodzinnych grupkach. Magik nie miał rodziny. Jako hybryda, albo muł, bo to określenie ostatnio się rozpowszechniło, nie należało mu się nic.

Słyszę skrzypiące drzwi. Widzę Faya, który blado się do mnie uśmiecha, zrzuca tą swoją tandetną pelerynkę i ciężkie buciory i od razu podchodzi do mnie i wtula mi się w tors. Potem bawi się moimi uszami, na co z przesadnym westchnieniem pozwalam.

- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Kuro-rin – mówi, uśmiecha się, ale widzę, że na włosach, koło ucha, ma zaschnięte błoto. Muł. Aluzja do mieszanej krwi i bezpłodności oraz jednocześnie błoto, którym się mieszańców obrzuca. Marszczę brwi, czuję gniew.

- Kto? – pytam ostro. – Pokaż mi szczyla, to go rozszarpię.

- Nie ma sensu – odpowiada na pozór beztrosko, ale ja już znam jego gierki. – Będą następni.

Jak się dowiedziałem, dotąd półelfy były traktowane w większości jak powietrze. Teraz pojawiły się prześladowania, obrzucanie wyzwiskami i błotem, co stało się popularne zwłaszcza wśród młodych ludzi. Fay zawsze ciężko znosił swoją inność, teraz zaś, podłamany śmiercią Ashury, czuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Ale jeszcze dajemy sobie radę. Ja pracuję fizycznie, po uprzednim założeniu iluzji, Fay błąka się po ulicach i oferuje usługi magiczne. Czasem wpadnie jakiś grosz, ale jest tego coraz mniej.

Kocham go, ale jedno mnie w nim drażni. Mianowicie obłuda.

- Pokaż im, że cię to nie obchodzi – warczę. – Idź z podniesioną głową, bądź dumnym z tego, kim jesteś, a nie przebierasz się za człowieka – patrzę na ciężkie buty i pelerynkę uszytą wedle ludzkiej mody. - W tych buciorach też łazisz jak człowiek - Odsuwa się ode mnie, widzę w jego oczach wyrzut.

- Nie mogę – mówi.

- Możesz.

Nagle wpada w gniew, w jego oczach widzę desperację. Wiem, że trzyma się ostatnimi siłami. Klnę w myślach.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego upodabniam się do człowieka? – pyta ostro. – To ubieraj się, chodź! – jednym ruchem rzuca iluzję, zbyt brutalnie, czuję zimny powiew, od którego boli skóra.

Odwraca się i wychodzi, ja łapię swój ciemny płaszcz. Wypada z sutereny, wchodzi na ulicę. Jest pusto i ciemno. Bez słowa prowadzi mnie w mroczne uliczki. Po krótkim marszu zatrzymuje się i wskazuje dłonią. Widzę wszystko doskonale.

Młoda półelfka, odziana w kusą sukieneczkę, obok niej postawny mężczyzna z pożądaniem w oczach. Wiatr niesie ku nam zapach alkoholu. Człowiek szarpie dziewczynę za ramię, ta idzie za nim bez oporów w najbliższą wnękę w murze. Unosi sukienkę, odsłaniając nagie uda i podbrzusze, facet dysząc z podniecenia szarpie za swój pasek od spodni.

Fay ciągnie mnie dalej. Dwie alejki dalej na ziemi siedzi mieszaniec, na nasz widok pyta, czy nie mamy ochoty za zabawę. Oczy ma puste, policzki zapadłe z głodu. Żywy trup błagający o kupno swojego ciała.

Magik idzie coraz szybciej, pokazuje mi coraz to inne miejsca, gdzie śpią wychudzone dzieci. Przeżywam wstrząs, gdy zaczepia mnie może dziesięcioletnia półelfka o szarawych oczach i częściowo szpiczastych uszach. Tarmosi sukienkę, wstydzi się, ale widzę na jej szyi błyskotkę wartą kilka groszy, którą ktoś zostawił jako zapłatę.

Blondyn zabiera mnie z powrotem do naszej klitki, siada na krześle i kryje twarz w dłoniach.

- Zrozum – mówi cicho. – Ja nie chcę skończyć tak jak oni. Dla ludzi i elfów mieszaniec to synonim prostytutki. Nie chcę być uważany za męską dziwkę. Nie chcę zostać bez dachu nad głową, bo dziwce nikt nie da mieszkania. Do elfa nie potrafię się upodobnić, przekreślają mnie moje oczy i uszy. Do człowieka jeszcze mogę, postawa taka jak moja się zdarza, kolor włosów również. Ubieram ludzkie buty, by nie chodzić jak elf. Wtapiam się w ludzki tłum, ubieram się tak jak on, próbuję nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Zdolności magiczne też zdarzają się u ludzi, chociaż rzadziej. Ja chcę tylko żyć bez strachu o następny dzień, nie bojąc się, że wpadnie tu jakaś banda dzieciaków i obrzuci mnie błotem.

Podchodzę i robię to, co zawsze go uspokaja. Obejmuję mocno, potem prowadzę powoli do naszego łóżka. Tylko dając zapomnienie potrafię mu pomóc.

Gdy ściągam z niego koszulę, w końcu się uśmiecha. Pozwala mi się dotykać, przynosić mu przyjemność. Chcę, by w ciągu tej nocy myślał tylko on mnie. By ta noc była jedną z nielicznych chwil szczęścia.

Cieszy mnie każde jego westchnienie. Już nie żałuję, że poszedłem za nim i opuściłem Tirrae. Tam nie znalazłbym roziskrzonych, wpatrzonych we mnie niebieskich oczu ani jasnych, wilgotnych włosów rozsypanych na elfiej pościeli, ani też smukłego, pięknego ciała na co dzień skrytego pod czerwoną peleryną z kapturem.

Nie znalazłbym tak skomplikowanej duszy, magii, która potęguje nasze nocne doznania, ani tego nieśmiałego, szczerego uśmiechu, wyłaniającego się spod maski tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie.

- Kocham cię – szepcze, wplata mi palce we włosy tak jak tamtej nocy na wzgórzu i pozwala mi również czerpać przyjemność z naszego kontaktu.

Elfy w jednym mają rację – ludzkie ciało to świętość. Ale w to, że seks niby je kala, za cholerę nie uwierzę.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć podobną kwestię, idioto.


End file.
